Day one: Cuddling
by ElsatheIceQueen1
Summary: Day one in Elsanna week Which I know it isnt but whatever...
1. Cuddling

Ever since the Hans incident, Elsa and Anna have never been closer. They were sitting beside each other at Breakfast,-when Anna was up early enough- Lunch, and Dinner. Elsa was letting Anna sit in her study while she worked. They were joined to the hip. Finally.

Anna had even convinced Elsa to rejoin their rooms back together.

* * *

_Anna sat at the huge oaken desk opposite to her sister Elsa, who was concentrating on the many business arrangements and proposals that had come from from as far as even Carona. _

_Anna had been waiting to ask Elsa to bring their rooms back together for a few weeks. She never had the courage up until today. It was as if Anna woke up this morning and said 'Today is the day!'. And now sitting in Elsa's study, she puckered up the courage to ask her._

_Anna's hands fiddled with her braid as she looked at Elsa and cleared her throat. "Ahem...uh...Elsa?" Elsa didn't look up from the document she was writing on. "Yes Anna?" She replied. Anna scooted her chair closer to the desk. "I was wondering, well, would you maybe want to...uh..." She trailed off. _

_'Come on Anna, you got this.' she thought._

_"Yes?" the platinum blonde asked._

_"I was just wondering if you wanted to move our rooms back together?" She said with a single puff of air._

_Elsa looked up from her paper and quill. "M-move our rooms back together?" She asked Anna. "Yes." She replied flatly. Elsa sighed. "Honestly Anna, don't you think that having our rooms together would seem a bit...Childish?" She asked the redhead._

_"Honestly Elsa, I don't think it is, we have so much lost time to make up for and i think putting our rooms back together would be a perfect start to making up all that time." She said in the same authoritative tone as Elsa._

_Elsa sighed. "Anna, I don't think we-" She started but Anna cut her off. "Please Elsa, Please..." Anna said with a puppy dog face. Anna knew Elsa couldn't resist her puppy dog face. She even added a whimper for effect._

_Elsa sighed again. Oh, a-alright." She said. Anna jumped from her seat. "Really?" Elsa picked up the quill and continued her work. "Yes, I will have the servants make sure it is done by tomorrow night." Anna pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "No, Tonight." Elsa looked up from her paper. "Are you ordering me; the Queen of Arendelle, to have something done for you?" Anna stood her ground. "Yes,Yes I am."_

_"Fine, it will be done by tonight."_

* * *

So now Anna watched as the servants brought Anna's things into Elsa's room seeing as Elsa's room was larger then hers and could hold more things inside it like for example; 2 beds, 2 desks, 2 dressers. Yea, now that she thought about it, Elsa's room had always been bigger then hers.

They had dinner together and finally decided that after 3 hours of endless talking; it was time for bed. "Come on Anna, lets get upstairs to bed." Elsa said as she helped a dozing off Anna up. Anna shook her head slowly. "B-but," she started but was interrupted by a yawn. "I'm not tired..." Elsa shook her head. "Oh Anna..."

Elsa finally got her younger sister up to their room. She sat her on the bed and proceeded to get undressed into a light blue nightgown. Turning to see that Anna had fallen onto the bed and asleep without changing. 'Great..' She thought. She would have to change Anna's clothes herself.

Elsa lifted Anna up by her arms and thankfully she stayed up. Elsa grabbed a nightgown from Anna's dresser and set it on the bed. She then proceeded to unfasten Anna's dress, sliding it off her shoulders. The dress had fallen to the ground and Elsa helped Anna step out of it.

Elsa picked up the nightgown and went to put it above her sisters head, when Anna fell forward. Breast's pressing together. Elsa felt her face get red and heat up. She pushed Anna off her and put the gown over her head. She laid Anna back on the bed and covered her up with the covers.

She went over to her bad and pulled the covers back, crawling inside, and covered up her own body. She tried and tried but no matter what she did, she couldn't get the memory of Anna's breast's pressed against her, out of her head. 'Calm down Elsa, it was just an accident.' she thought.

When she finally started to drift off to sleep, she felt a warm body pressed against her back. It was Anna, who else could it be? Elsa turned her body to face Anna's. Her sister was already back to sleep. Elsa wrapped her arm around the girls waist and used the other to move Anna's head to the crook of her neck. She gave Anna a kiss on the top of her head and rested her chin on Anna's head.

"Goodnight, Anna...I love you..." Elsa said.

Anna smiled in her sleep.

They stayed like that the rest of the night, not moving an inch.

* * *

**A/N: This is my second fic so please be gentle with me. I know its not Elsanna week but I frankly don't give a damn. So feel free to Let it Go and review, favorite and you know what ever else you may do.  
**


	2. First kiss

"Elsa~" Anna said, shaking her older siblings shoulder. "Come on, get up..." Elsa stirred in her sleep. "Anna..." She said groggily. "Go back to sleep..." Elsa shut her eyes. "But I can't..." Elsa sighed and looked out the window. The sky was still slightly dark. What could Anna possibly want at this hour. Elsa sighed again. "Why can't you sleep Anna, hmm?" She questioned the redhead. Anna stood from the bed they shared that night and crossed her arms. "Because, I'm hungry." Elsa chuckled. "You woke me up..." Elsa started and got off the bed. She Put her arms up above her head in a stretch. Cracking her back. "So you could tell me that you were hungry?" She asked.

"Yup, sure did." Anna said with a giggle. She grabbed Elsa's arm, tugging it lightly, urging her to follow her. "Ugh, Anna...Whoa!" She chuckled as Anna pulled her out the bedroom door and downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa asked as she poured Anna's mug of hot chocolate. Anna was standing on a chair that was positioned on another chair. It looked very, very unstable; it was wobbling after all.

"Anna, please get down from there, your going to hurt yourself..." She said as she grabbed the chair to keep it from wobbling. "What are you doing anyway?" Elsa looked up slightly. Only to catch a glance of pink undergarments underneath the knee length night gown. Which was pulled up even more due to the fact that she was overly stretching her arms. Elsa blushed and looked away._'oh shit...'_ Elsa thought. "I'm looking for where she hid it." Anna replied. "Who hid what?" Anna giggled and looked down at Elsa. "The chocolate silly. Gerda always hides the chocolate up here." Elsa's eyes flashed back to her sisters face. "Chocolate!" Anna smiled at how excited her sister got just at the mention of the word. "Yup! Now are you gonna help me or not?"

Elsa ran to the other side of the kitchen and started looking for the chocolate. They searched and searched until finally; "AH HAH!" Anna yelled. Elsa snapped her head towards her sister. "Did you find it?!" She asked frantically. Anna looked at her sister with a sly grin on her face as she wiggled a small bag of chocolate.

The hot chocolate was still warm, Elsa blew a rush of cold air to cool hers down to a perfect temperature. "Mmmmm, Hot chocolate and truffles." Anna sat on the counter, sipping her hot chocolate. "Yup, this is the life. Chocolate, truffles, and spending time with the best sister in the world." Elsa blushed as she stuck a truffle in her mouth. It was filled with caramel. "Mmmm. Thanks Anna. I am pretty great, aren't I?" She said playfully.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it huh?" Anna said as she leaped from the counter and onto her sister, tickling her ribs. "N-no, Anna! Anna, stop!" Elsa laughed. "What do you say?" Anna smirked. Elsa laughed harder. "Please!" She yelled. "Nope, that's not what I want to hear." Elsa tried to flip them over so she could get her revenge but only succeeded in making Anna's head hit the table. "Owwie..." She groaned in pain. "Oh Anna, I-I'm so so sorry. Are you alright."

Anna was rubbing her forehead in pain. "Yea, I'm alright." Elsa leaned over her sister and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Better?" She asked. Anna blushed lightly. "A little." She replied. Elsa placed another kiss on Anna, this time on her cheek. "How bout now?" Anna blushed even more. "Almost." Elsa kissed Anna's lips not thinking straight. She cupped Anna's cheek in her hand. She could taste the chocolate on her sisters lower lip. 'S-stop, this is wrong...she's your sister what are you doing?' She thought. But she couldn't stop. It just felt so natural, so right. She didn't want to stop.

She felt Anna push on her shoulder's. Elsa pulled away from Anna. "I-I'm so sorry..." She said, looking away. Anna took Elsa's cheek in her hand. "It's OK Elsa, I didn't mind..." Anna pulled Elsa back kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all, thanks for sticking with me. feel free to review. Bye! (Sorry its short...got low on ideas.)**


End file.
